roblox_case_clicker_item_valuesfandomcom-20200215-history
Best New Roblox Case Clicker Value List
Listed here is the value list of all items from 8/19/2018. This will be reposted in the main WIKIA for all to see. Use CTRL + F to find items you're looking for. List This is not stolen from the Discord this is off of the official website Sam made for people who can't get to it. 1) Lord of Diamond (Average Market Vaule: 20.362.374.000.000.000.000) 2) Golden Apple (Average Market Value: 7,608,200,000,000,000,000) 3) Turkey Leg (Average Market Value: 4,516,666,800,000,000,000) 4) Dominus Venari (Average Market Value: 9,083,333,333,333,333,504) 5) Empyrean Armor (Average Market Value: 1,487,777,777,777,777,664) 6) Know-It-All Grin (Average Market Value: 1,385,714,285,714,285,824) 7) Rainbow Sparkle Time Federation (Average Market Value: 1,214,375,000,000,000,000) 8) Baby Eagle Shoulder Friend (Average Market Value: 1,184,141,505,050,504,960) 9) Dominus Mors (Average Market Value: 1,154,653,594,771,240,960) 10) Glorious Eagle Mount (Average Market Value: 1,067,083,333,333,333,376) 11) Taco (Average Market Value: 945,500,000,000,000,000) 12) Cheezburger (Average Market Value: 922,142,500,000,000,000) 13) Werewolf (Average Market Value: 874,255,555,555,555,584) 14) Skilled Scripters Headphones (Average Market Value: 820,588,235,294,117,632) 15) Freedom Boppers (Average Market Value: 716,666,666,666,666,624) 16) Tix Bling (Average Market Value: 620,467,777,777,777,920) 17) Bloxy Cola (Average Market Value: 596,868,421,052,631,552) 18) Futuristic Valkyrie (Average Market Value: 496,600,000,000,000,000) 496.6 Qd 19) Magical Turkey Wand (Average Market Value: 500,000,000,500,000,000) 20) Red Fiery Domino Crown (Average Market Value: 381,271,111,111,111,104) 21) Tears of Joy (Average Market Value: 381,221,965,337,186,880) 22) Blue Fiery Domino Crown (Average Market Value: 365,666,666,666,666,688) 23) Lord of the Fire (Average Market Value: 361,258,823,529,411,776) 24) Robux Domino Crown (Average Market Value: 356,356,340,939,674,624) 25) Frost Time Fedora (Average Market Value: 288,750,000,000,000,000) 26) Tix Shaggy (Average Market Value: 240,222,222,222,222,208) 27) Galaxy Doge (Average Market Value: 207,824,077,519,379,840) 28) Tix Wanderer (Average Market Value: 169,595,909,090,909,088) 29) A Lucky Presence (Average Market Value: 166,667,500,841,766,688) 30) Celestial Fedora (Average Market Value: 156,083,333,333,333,344) 31) Backpack (Average Market Value: 149,090,618,696,555,968) 32) Lord of the Gold (Average Market Value: 125,343,570,978,441,120) 33) Red Party Hat (Average Market Value: 123,586,666,666,666,672) 34) Dark-No-Heart (Average Market Value: 117,326,297,240,824,592) 35) Yellow Party Hat (Average Market Value: 103,083,333,333,333,328) 36) Korblox Mage (Average Market Value: 94,636,607,142,857,136) 37) Heartbreaker (Average Market Value: 90,000,000,000,000,000) 38) America's Sunhat (Average Market Value: 88,884,615,384,615,392) 39) Toothy Drool (Average Market Value: 82,000,000,000,000,000) 40) Blue Party Hat (Average Market Value: 78,852,272,727,272,720) 41) Pop Shades (Average Market Value: 72,200,000,000,000,000) 42) Penguin (Average Market Value: 72,198,243,513,513,520) 43) Diamond Sword (Average Market Value: 65,857,482,561,310,704) 45) Halloween RO-Ped (Average Market Value: 60,181,007,051,845,136) 46) Green Sparkly Domino Crown (Average Market Value: 53,534,783,065,217,392) 47) Blue Clockworks Shades (Average Market Value: 46,788,135,593,220,336) 48) Blue Clockworks Headphones (Average Market Value: 45,522,248,089,554,064) 49) Shaggy Shaggy (Average Market Value: 45,032,948,866,213,160) 50) Red Futurion (Average Market Value: 44,340,149,051,490,288) 51) Green Top Hat (Average Market Value: 39,952,631,578,947,368) 52) Purple Domino of the Winds (Average Market Value: 36,912,062,954,372,368) 53) Dominus Valentinius (Average Market Value: 35,960,526,315,789,472) 54) Green Party Hat (Average Market Value: 33,685,259,646,356,032) 55) Red Clockwork's Shades (Average Market Value: 33,155,595,238,095,232) 56) 2018 Shades (Average Market Value: 31,809,848,484,848,500) 57) Valentine's Domino Crown (Average Market Value: 28,033,333,333,333,332) 58) Grandma (Average Market Value: 27,010,105,221,567,008) 59) Golden Space Helmet (Average Market Value: 25,100,000,000,000,000) 60) Dominus Viridi (Average Market Value: 23,948,813,993,399,336) 61) Vlad the Impaler, IV (Average Market Value: 21,011,023,456,817,112) 62) Golden Bling Braces (Average Market Value: 20,926,177,124,183,004) 63) Rainbow Cow (Average Market Value: 20,836,074,207,407,408) 64) Grandpa (Average Market Value: 20,714,598,365,443,144) 65) Darth Vader Mask (Average Market Value: 20,557,283,950,617,288) 66) Purple Party Hat (Average Market Value: 19,026,187,429,854,100) 67) Dominus Aurora (Average Market Value: 18,050,042,735,042,732) 68) Galaxy Cape (Average Market Value: 17,895,501,562,500,016) 69) Pink Fiery Domino Crown (Average Market Value: 17,725,393,586,956,522) 70) Dominus Fallicus (Average Market Value: 17,586,212,100,121,200) 71) Crazed Druid (Average Market Value: 16,811,516,666,666,650) 72) Ban Hammer (Average Market Value: 10,490,120,050,912,200,102) 73) White Clockworks Headphones (Average Market Value: 16,578,078,431,372,550) 74) Grapple Hook (Average Market Value: 16,108,052,756,411,034) 75) 2018 Fireworks (Average Market Value: 15,833,939,141,414,142) 76) Dominus Solis (Average Market Value: 15,455,431,323,877,066) 77) Pink Valkyrie Helm (Average Market Value: 15,220,800,127,713,910) 78) Soldier of Misfortune (Average Market Value: 14,696,666,666,666,666) 79) Snowman Domino King (Average Market Value: 14,330,974,735,507,252) 80) Heartwork Headphones (Average Market Value: 14,006,089,887,640,450) 81) Dominus Lightning (Average Market Value: 13,711,656,169,847,016) 82) Dominus Sicarius (Average Market Value: 12,822,271,005,883,808) 83) From the Vault: Dozens of Dinosaurs (Average Market Value: 12,038,419,651,998,956) 84) Citrine Vision Visor (Average Market Value: 12,000,000,000,010,834) 85) Skilled Scripter's Skater Hat (Average Market Value: 11,806,946,369,444,440) 86) The Doombringer (Average Market Value: 11,387,631,933,559,724) 87) Santa Claus (Average Market Value: 10,736,987,678,252,052) 88) Bombastic Domino (Average Market Value: 10,559,218,725,418,748) 89) Beach Day (Average Market Value: 10,164,754,095,546,908) 90) Chrysophylax (Average Market Value: 10,000,000,010,602,500) 91) Ermine Cloak (Average Market Value: 9,484,774,193,564,608) 92) Thomas (Average Market Value: 9,245,518,372,272,928) 93) Skeleton (Average Market Value: 7,837,838,124,926,546) 94) Sp00ky Domino (Average Market Value: 7,308,276,973,477,287) 95) Dominus Chrismus (Average Market Value: 6,804,033,446,036,023) 96) Dominus Illuminatus (Average Market Value: 6,733,105,904,735,449) 97) America Sparkle Time Fedora (Average Market Value: 6,690,455,725,300,300) 98) Korblox Deathspeaker (Average Market Value: 6,420,425,354,476,917) 99) Masked Hood of the Lightning Striker (Average Market Value: 6,250,012,626,273,812) 100) Thanksgiving Headphones (Average Market Value: 6,202,328,294,007,293)